Nuestro tiempo juntos
by Become one with Makita
Summary: El amor de Kid y Maka va creciendo cada vez mas conforme cumplen meses, como la pasaran aquel fin de semana? Lemmon!


Al cumplir los 3 meses la relación tanto Kid como Maka planearon diferentes maneras de celebrar ese día tan especial, y así fueron 2 días completos solo para ellos, Maka había sugerido ir a un parque a hacer un picnic y luego a un centro comercial llamado Death Mall y Kid para el día siguiente sugirió ir toda la tarde a museos diferentes, ambas ideas a los 2 les fascinaba, los 2 se entendían perfectamente en sus gustos y comportamientos.

El día del picnic la rubia se vistio con unos jeans azul oscuros y una remera verde con unas zapatillas, teniendo sus colitas abajo, dándole un aspecto super infantil y tierno, el Shinigami murió de amor al ver a la chica y la abrazo como unos 10 minutos gritando lo hermosa y tiernisima que estaba, que no había nada mejor que ella en este mundo y que a comparación suyo era un cerdo asimétrico que merecía morir, Maka no decía nada, tampoco le molestaba, solo le hartaba que le gritara en la oreja, hasta le salían corazoncitos al Shinigami y todo.

Kid iba con un chaleco negro en una remera color celeste, y unos pantalones marrones, se veía realmente lindo, super sexy y atrayente según Maka, quien aprovechaba cada momento que tenían medio a solas para toquetear una parte de su cuerpo, así sea un hombro o una rodilla, ver a Kid tan sexy la estaba matando. Una cosa que la técnica empezó a amar del pistolero con el tiempo fueron sus lineas sanzu, nunca les había dado mucha atención pero en el momento en que vio un álbum de fotos y vio al Kid asimétrico y al nuevo Kid, el nuevo le gustaba bastante mas, como podía tener un novio tan perfecto?

El picnic comenzó con comida hecha por los 2, Maka con unas porciones de tartas que hizo ella y unos jugos naturales que ella misma preparo y Kid con un típico almuerzo japones, como regalo para su novia, a Maka le parecío super tierno y le dio un beso en la mejilla totalmente emocionada, también Kid lo había decorado y acomodado todo de manera super simétrica, daba hasta pena comerlo del trabajo que le debió llevar al chico poner todo con esa precisión milimétrica.

Maka se acurruco contra Kid y ambos se daban comida en la boca mutuamente como la pareja mas melosa del mundo, los niños asqueados del acaramelado amor que desprendían hacían gestos y los adultos que los veían no podían creer que ese era el dios de la muerte y dueño de la ciudad, hasta que no veían las 3 lineas de su cabeza no lo reconocían, el amor si que cambia a la gente...

Había algo que pese a que el fuera una celebridad, no pasaba, no se le sacaba fotos, enserio no lo hacían, periodistas y faranduleros baratos sabían lo que les pasaba, y despues del incidente de unos simples estudiantes jugando a ser periodistas hace un par de meses, las grandes empresas de comunicaciones de Death City ni se iban a molestar en perder sus trabajos por una noticia caliente, ya habría alguien mas a quien molestar, pero al dueño de la ciudad no se lo jodía. Sin duda el amor de Maka y Kid hubiera sido motivo de venta durante varios meses, peeero podrían encontrar otra cosa con la que vender.

Maka no era una gran cocinera, puede haber cocinado durante años pero era normal, cocinaba para alimentarse, no para comer, Kid era el mismo caso, por su prolijidad y estética lo suyo era la comida gourmet, le quedaba como para sacarle una foto y subirla a Instagram, pero la comias y tenía gusto a cartón, sin embargo aquí lo importante era la intención de los 2 y el bonito momento, o eso creían, despues irian a otro lado a comer y lo harían como si no hubiera un mañana.

La técnico llevo a Kid al centro comercial tal y como prometió, por alguna razón, Maka sabía muy bien los gustos de Kid, y cuando le daba conjuntos de ropa a Kid para probarse, este quedaba encantado y los escogía, realmente le conmovía que su novia lo conociera tanto, era tan tierna, así fuera un estilo casual o uno formal Maka acertaba en todo. Todas las compras de ese día fueron a mano de Maka, y así y todo Kid llevaba como unas 5 bolsas de ropa compradas por Maka, realmente estaba increíblemente feliz. El secreto era que a Maka no le importaba pagar nada, comprar ropa era una excusa para ver a Kid vestido de diferentes maneras y poder toquetearlo para "arreglarle" algo, su suculento secreto estaba sorprendentemente bien escondido del técnico.

En el mismo centro comercial la pareja fue a merendar a un lugar con un balcón muy bonito con vista a la ciudad y al Shibusen, la chica pidiéndose un frappe y el muchacho un café con galletitas.

Luego de su salida al centro comercial Kid llevo a Maka para finalizar su paseo del día sábado a un parque cercano, aprovecharon un lugar que no había nadie para darse un beso, que termino desembocando en algo mas, siempre que ambos iban a algún lugar privado todo terminaba así, no iban a disimular, era el momento mas esperado del día. Kid abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su novia, amaba verla disfrutar y amaba verla cerca de el, el técnico la tomo del cuello y de la cintura, presionándola contra el e inclinándola al suelo, lo suficiente para que Maka tuviera que abrazarlo para no caerse, amaba los besos así dramáticamente románticos, siempre tomaba a Maka por sorpresa y le divertía eso, Kid empezó a mover sus dedos suavemente en la cintura de la chica, bajando por sus caderas y rozando su trasero, el notaba que Maka se movía como para que sus manos tocaran esa zona y aprovechando la aprobación de su chica comenzó a mover una de sus manos ahí mientras su lengua bailaba en el interior de su boca y su mano se enredaba en su cabello.

La rubia tomo a Kid de los hombros tal y como estaban y lo fue moviendo hacía una pared, haciendo que el pegara mas su cuerpo hacía ella reduciendo el espacio, ella corto el beso para dirigirse al cuello del chico y empezar a dejar besos y lametones ahí, sabía que le encantaba y lo volvía loco, al menos su confirmación era los gemidos del chico en su oreja y y la erección en su pantalón que no podía disimular, las manos de la tecnico se fueron deslizando a su cintura colándose por dentro de su camisa, rozando con los dedos su estomago de manera muy delicada, al sentir cuando el chico empezo a toquetear su trasero con ambas manos no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, ocasión que el chico aprovecho para separarse y besarla de nuevo mordiéndole los labios, Maka gimiendo a mas no poder acerco su entrepierna a la de Kid, rozándose ligeramente contra su erección, la situación se les estaba llendo de las manos pero Maka paro tan pronto sintió un alma acercarse, se separo de Kid empujandolo, tomo las cosas y lo agarro de la mano totalmente asustada, esperaba que no los hubieran oído, Kid entendió la situación y salio corriendo con la chica hacía otro sitio.

Llegaron a un lugar mas apartado y se detuvieron, Maka se echo contra Kid dejando su trasero contra la erección del chico, el Shinigami al sentir esto la abrazo por la cintura y se puso a susurrarle al oído mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y le besaba el cuello, causandole temblores y gemidos a su novia.

-Fue un susto eso verdad? -Maka asintió moviendo su trasero contra la entrepierna del chico, robándole gemidos a este -Maka...- la chica se movia mas insistentemente, llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas del chico, quien estaba besándole el cuello aprovechando que la camiseta que llevaba se lo dejaba libre.

-Kid-kun-la chica empujo a Kid contra una pared y lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la se su novio, metiendo una de sus manos bajo su camiseta y la otra tocando por arriba su entrepierna. Kid estaba ahora mismo en el cielo, nunca habían llegado a tanto, y lamentablemente estaban en un lugar publico, aunque no hubiera nadie no quería arriesgarse, quería parar todo por que si no se descontrolaría pero la misma idea de detener a la chica le resultaba horrible, quería seguir mucho mas. El metio sus dedos bajo la camiseta de la chica, poniendose a jugar con su sosten mientras que la otra mano estaba ocupada agarrando sus nalgas, como podía Maka tener un trasero tan perfecto? redondo y pequeñito, era ideal, tenia la forma perfecta.

Las manos de Maka empezaron a buscar los botones de su pantalón y ahí fue cuando el Shinigami quiso parar, primero por que no quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera en un parque o que alguien los fuera a interrumpir, segundo no tenía condones

-M-M-Ma-Maka! se esta haciendo tarde! mejor te llevo a casa antes de que oscuresca no crees? -Kid se separo nerviosamente, la chica intento conquistarle de nuevo con un beso pero el se alejo nuevamente llorando por dentro, realmente tenia ganas...Kid saco su patineta y tomo las bolsas y le extendió la mano a su novia, quien lo miraba con odio, pero termino agarrándole de la mano para subirse. Maka se agarro de su pecho para no caerse, cada tanto bajaba las manos para molestar al Shinigami, pero cuando veía que este perdía la concentración y se podían caer paraba, el chico sentía como su novia movía las piernas constantemente "se habrá quedado...?" y un gran sonrojo cruzo su cara.

Kid descendió y dejo a su novia frente a la puerta de su edificio, no le había hablado en todo el viaje, estaba molesta, y el estaba fastidiado, no era su culpa y el también lo deseaba! pero no podían seguir ahí. Kid tenía que arreglar un poco la situación, para mañana estaría todo bien.

-Ma-Ma-Mañana nos vemos Maka! -la rubia movió la cabeza a un lado para no verlo- T-Te quiero cielo -Kid intento tomarla de los hombros para darle un beso y la chica no se dejaba, suspiro, así que aprovecho para darle una rápida nalgada y se subió a su patineta para salir volando, la chica se sobresalto de la sorpresa e intento proporcionarle un Maka-chop, pero el libro salió volando y no llego a darle en la cabeza.

-KID IDIOTA! -Maka le grito enfadada viendo como este se reía a lo lejos, esta rápidamente tomo su teléfono y lo llamo-Tambien te quiero cerdo asimétrico.

Al día siguiente, que era su día de los museos, la parejita no pudo salir, puesto que la lluvia que se largo no era ni medio normal. Con decepción Maka llamo a Kid para decirle de pasarlo a otro día y Kid le respondió tranquilizándola diciendo que podía ser en cualquier momento, que no se preocupara, que ya habían salido y la paso genial, la chica le dijo que lo amaba y el también se lo dijo y cortaron la llamada. El resto del día se estuvieron enviando mensajes mientras Maka estudiaba y Kid se ocupaba de sus asuntos de Shinigami.

Despues de las clases la rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca a estudiar, llego super tarde, eran casi las 8 de la noche ya por que se había quedado ayudando a Soul y Tsubaki para el examen que tenían próximamente, de Soul no se extrañaba, casi siempre le ayudaba, pero de su amiga le parecía super raro, aunque por supuesto no le molestaba. En la biblioteca no había nadie, la extraña y regordeta bibliotecaria que trabajaba ahí ya se había ido y estaba solo ella y el atardecer buscando sus libros para estudiar, la tecnico estaba en frente de una biblioteca buscando unos libros cuando sintió una presencia por atrás y le proporciono un codazo en la cara poniendose en posición defensiva, cuando se dio la vuelta era Kid que estaba en el suelo tocándose donde Maka le había golpeado.

-Oh dios mío, Kid lo siento no pensé que eras tu, no me asustes así por detrás, lo siento estaba concentrada en esto y no sentí tu alma y...-Maka se agacho para mirar el hombro golpeado del chico y ayudarlo.

-Ah...auch..no pasa nada, me alegra saber que te puedes defender rápidamente -dijo riendo nerviosamente, nota mental, no sorprender a Maka, la chica lo ayudo a levantarse y quedo en frente de ella -estas buscando cosas para tu examen?

-Si, y un poco mas también, para cuando termine -dijo mirándole a los ojos, pese a lo del otro día no se podía enojar con su novio, era realmente encantador cuando sacaba ese aire de chico maduro.

-No deberías estudiar tanto Maka, te vas a agotar -susurro el Shinigami sensualmente mientras la empujaba contra una mesa.

La rubia paso sus manos por el cuello del chico, hipnotizada por sus ojos dorados-lo tengo todo controlado...

-Segura? tal vez podría ayudarte...-dijo Kid pegando sus labios a los suyos, Maka comenzó a besar sus labios con suavidad para luego convertirse en un hambre voraz,en una necesidad, quería estar pegada al chico y no despegarse. Kid empezo a volver el beso mas rudo, comiéndole la boca entera a la chica y mordiéndole los labios, robándole gemidos suaves, no podían hacer mucho ruido, despues de todo era una biblioteca. El chico puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en una de sus piernas, eran super suaves, le gustaban muchísimo sus piernas blancas, no sabía como pero Maka mantenía su piel en perfecto estado, podría tocarla todo el día sin cansarse, le fascinaba esa suavidad.

Maka se sorprendío cuando el chico tomo sus piernas y la sentó en la mesa pero se dejo llevar, sujetándose mas de su cuello y deseando que la mano que tenía su novio en su pierna se moviera mas -Kid-kun-la rubia se pego mas al muchacho poniendo sus pechos contra el suyo, lo que impulso al chico a meter la mano bajo su falda, su piel donde antes estaba la tela se sentía calentita, que sensación mas linda. La chica saco su lengua y el chico saco la suya para moverlas una contra la otra, haciendolas bailar. Maka no se esperaba que Kid empezara a rozar su entrada por encima de las bragas con sus dedos, osea sus piernas estaban abiertas sin darse cuenta pero esto la tomo por sorpresa y hizo un gemido super alto.

El técnico satisfecho con esto siguió moviendo sus dedos de esta manera, simplemente rozando con la yema de sus dedos, la chica estaba humeda y eso lo ponía a mas no poder, los gemidos de Maka no paraban y que los besos lo taparan era super sexy.

-Maka vamos a comprar la cena y Tsubaki dice que...ay-Soul había entrado así de la nada en la biblioteca y se quedo pasmado al ver la escena, su tecnico y Kid en esa situación, dios no quería ver eso, no se lo esperaba ni hubiese querido verlo, maldita sea chicos, esto es una biblioteca pensaba el queriendo borrar la imagen de su mente.

Maka, intentando disimular, del susto y de la sorpresa, se le había parado el corazón a la chica, ahora mismo le estaba por dar un paro cardiaco, el mundo se le paro, osea ella abierta de piernas con Kid tocándola y besandola...Como volverían a sus vidas normales con esa imagen mental encima? Dios mio ojala hubiera un terremoto y cayera en un pozo y nunca mas pudiera salir de ahí -Si...que pasa...?

-No...nada...yo...ya me voy...me llama...BlackStar...si eso -Soul se fue queriendo nunca haber entrado ahí, el trauma era tal que hasta Stein se lo podía tratar, de echo, prefería que le borre la memoria entera."te iba a hablar de la cena pero vas a comer otra cosa" pensó el albino

Kid murió, así, de la nada, mezcla del susto, de la sorpresa, del shock, se dejo de mover y su corazón se paro, inmortal? mentira, acababa de morir ahora mismo, estaba tieso y duro, nunca mas sería el hombre que alguna vez fue. Maka no estaba en mejor estado por supuesto, esos 20 minutos o menos que estuvieron ella y el acababan de morir, desaparecieron de la historia, jamas pasaron, se quizo incorporar pero Kid no se movía y no podía salir, la rubia comenzó a moverlo y a cachetearlo ligeramente hasta que volvió a la realidad. Se miraron con miedo y estando muy perdidos por unos segundos hasta que Kid hablo.

-Deberia...

-No -Maka lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y volvió a besarle, poniendo una de las manos de el en los pechos de ella. Bueno, esa fue una muy buena manera de recuperar el ambiente, ya que el Shinigami no perdió tiempo y se puso a masajear su pecho mientras le mordía los labios, su otra mano estaba concentrada en su cabello, su suave y rubio cabello.

La chica comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa del chico y a meter sus manos dentro por todo su pecho y espalda, separándose de su boca para comenzar a darle besos ahí, besos que comenzaron siendo tiernos y suaves, como un pico, hasta ponerse a lamer y devorar el pecho del chico. Kid no podía contener ni sus gemidos ni a el mismo, tiro a la chica sobre la mesa y puso sus brazos al rededor de su cabeza para sostenerse , Maka apenas pudo volvió a besar su pecho y a tocarlo entero, poniendo una de sus manos en su entrepierna a lo cual que la otra revisaba su piel, al contrario que ella Kid tenía una piel muy áspera y masculina, eso si, estaba caliente, y le encantaba eso, podía sentir el abdomen plano y su espalda bien marcada.

El Shinigami agarro ambos pechos de la chica, se moría de ganas de besarla pero no podía poner su mente en orden, estaba perdido del placer, Maka no le daba descanso, el toque en su entrepierna se hacía mas fuerte y la chica sabía como tocar, tenía ganas de desabrochar su pantalón y veía en los ojos de su novia que ella también, iba a hacerlo hasta que ella se levanto derrepente y se puso a correr entre las bibliotecas, estaban echos un desastre, necesitaban primero arreglarse y quizá despues salir de la biblioteca.

-Viene Stein corre! -el embarazo de Marie no lo había curado de su locura o lo había vuelto mas compasivo, todo lo contrario, Kid palideció del miedo y siguió a la chica, dejo lo de arreglarse para despues, el chico vio la puerta de servicio y la abrió, cuando Maka paso por enfrente la tironeo y la metió dentro. Era el cuarto donde habían bancos y sillas rotas o cosas de limpieza, nadie se le ocurriría entrar ahí.

El chico escucho los pasos de Stein, era imposible no reconocerlo, el sonido de su calzado era super particular, daba miedo, no importa como daba miedo, no causaba ninguna tranquilidad, y poco a poco esos pasos se iban acercando. Kid le tapo la boca a Maka, que hacía bastante ruido al respirar, los pasos de Stein los estaban poniendo nerviosos. Podría ser que alguien mas los interrumpa aquel día? El Shinigami tuvo una idea, quizás la mas loca que se le podría ocurrir en ese momento.

El pistolero aprovechando que estaba detrás agarro los pechos de la chica, quien salto sobresaltada, y sabiendo que no podía hablar giro y encontró a su novio con una sonrisa picarona, diciéndola con la mirada que se tranquilice, calle, y disfrute.

Así y todo con los pasos de Stein recorriendo cada centímetro de la biblioteca, con la esperanza de cazarlos como si fuera un tigre a su presa. Kid apretujaba y masajeaba los pechos de la chica, sintiéndose absorbido por la suavidad de estos, no eran como los de Patty y Liz, eran diferentes, eran unicos y suyos, y eso le encantaba, tenía ganas de besarlos y chuparlos enteros, Maka le despertaba sentimientos y deseos nuevos cada día. La chica se llevo su propia mano a la boca para callar sus gemidos, en venganza contra el chico lo echo contra una pared sin hacer ruido (Kid no entiende como lo hizo y empezó a refregar su trasero contra su para controlarse, puesto que aún había una amenaza afuera, y una amenaza muy temible, mordió el cuello de la chica para callar sus gemidos, el nunca hubiera querido dejarle una marca o una mordida para arruinar su perfección, pero esto era cuestión de vida o muerte, y no podía hacer ruido, aparte la situación y el sabor del cuello de su novia lo calentaba muchísimo.

Maka sentía la intimidad de Kid entre sus nalgas, estaba muy excitada y estar en esta situación le evitaba disfrutar a pleno a su novio "por favor Stein largate!" La chica se siguió moviendo contra su novio, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, cuando el técnico sintió esa ola de placer apretujo los pezones de Maka, quién casi muere de un infarto creyendo que no podría controlar su voz, necesitaba que Kid parase por su propia seguridad pero no quería que lo hiciera de ninguna manera. La chica totalmente perdida en el placer y en la emoción abrió su gabardina y su camisa y metió uno de las manos de Kid debajo, quien quedo totalmente helado y extasiado al sentir directamente en su mano los pechos de su novia, estaban calientes y sus pezones estaban duros, podrían rayar diamantes si fuera el caso.

Kid seguía mordiendo su cuello, esperaba no estar lastimando a la técnico pero no sabía que hacer, era demasiado para el la situación, su novia y su completa belleza y el profesor mas aterrador del Instituto buscandolos. Ver que Maka aguantaba como podía temblando del placer y la necesidad lo ponía mas loco. Agarro su pecho con fuerza jugueteando con sus pezones, tirandolos, rodeandolos y apretujandolos mientras su otra mano se dirigió a sus bragas, moviendo sus dedos por el exterior de estas, tocando a la chica y a la vez torturándola.

Maka había dejado el vaiven lento que tenía su trasero en la entrepierna del chico para moverse mas rápido, quizo girarse para hacer otra cosa, pero justo en ese momento los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y a los 2 chicos se les paro el corazón, que harían si fueran descubiertos? como huirián? tendrán que dejar la ciudad?. Stein estaba frente a la puerta girando el tornillo de su cabeza, los había detectado, definitivamente los había detectado y estaba jugando con sus mentes, estuvo unos 5 minutos frente a la puerta mientras tanto Kid como Maka se morían por dentro pensando en que sería su vida apartir de ese momento, o en cuantos brazos perderían o de que color sería su nueva protesis metálica en los experimentos de Stein.

Stein se retiro, por alguna razon, el sonido metalico de su tornillo paro y los pasos comenzaron a alejarse, Stein se estaba llendo de la biblioteca, Maka no se tranquilizo hasta que sintió el alma del profesor por lo menos un par de eficios lejos. Cuando Maka penso que era adecuado se levanto y se vistio y acomodo todo. Kid al ver que no se podía hacer nada mas, ya que semejante experiencia le quitaría el apetito a cualquiera, temer por su vida no es algo que te mantenga mucho sentimientos anteriores, comenzó a acomodarse todo y vestirse, iba a tener que bañarse en cuanto llegara a su casa, eso estaba claro.

-Lo siento Maka no quería morderte es solo que...-el chico se sentía tremendamente arrepentido de haber arruinado su perfecta simetría, aunque la marca en el cuello de la chica lo calentaba en demasía, tal vez una segunda marca arreglara la situación, en cualquier caso sería algo para la proxima. Despues se semejante experiencia de Survival Horror no quería nada mas.

-Esta bien Kid, vamos, se ha echo tarde ya- Maka abrio la puerta con cierta desconfianza y al ver que no había nadie agarro a Kid de la mano, agarro los libros que había separado y se fueron juntos hablando de sus estudios hasta la entrada del Shibusen, apesar de ser un Shinigami Death the Kid seguía con su programa escolar de Shibusen.

Al llegar a la entrada del Shibusen había una lluvia que ninguno de los 2 había escuchado ni había sentido, Maka no podía volver a casa hasta que la lluvia parara, y no tenía pinta de ser muy pronto, esto hizo que la rubia suspirara con cansancio.

-Maka, mi casa queda cerca de aquí, podemos volar en mi Belcebu y te quedas hasta que la lluvia pare -Apesar de que Kid lo hacía con la mejor intención, Maka entendió otra cosa.

-Me parece bien -sonrió picarona -pero como vamos sin mojarnos? -en ese momento Kid se estaba sacando su saco, Maka al notar sus intenciones- oh no, espera, mi gabardina es mas grande, nos sera mas util.

-Ya pero...

-Nada, no hay problema -la chica le sonrió a Kid y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quien invoco a su patineta, Maka subió poniendo su gabardina con un brazo por encima de ambos y sujetándose de la cintura del chico.

Llegaron casi sin mojarse, Maka en todo este tiempo había visitado la mansión Death unas cuantas veces, la chica dejo sus 4 libros en 2 mesitas en el living, como para dejar el paisaje ordenado y simétrico y dejo su ropa colgando en un perchero, ya se secaría sola, por suerte Kid casi no se mojo

-Maka, quieres algo de comer en especial? -escucho la voz del chico desde la amplia cocina de la mansión y fue para alla.

-Puede ser, que tienes? -dijo la muchacha agachandose frente a la heladera.

-Pizza, sushi, tacos...-Kid tenía ganas de matar a Liz y Patty, pura comida chatarra, iban a estar débiles y gordas y pesadas cuando le tocara sujetarlas.

-Mira! ramen instantáneo -Maka abrió una de las lascenas y saco 2, poniendolos uno a cada lado de su cara, Kid la miro riéndose y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me parece bien.

Maka y Kid podían estar solos en su casa, pero les quedo la costumbre de estar en la habitación de Kid de cuando Liz y Patty estaban en casa, mientras Kid preparaba los ramens Maka buscaba alguna pelicula para ver, le encantaba la casa de Kid, era muy elegante y parecía un cuadro cada vistazo que daba, o alguna publicidad rara de perfume donde todo es perfecto.

La chica puso un dvd a la vez que Kid entraba con una bandeja con los ramens y una botella de gaseosa en la otra mano, ella sonrió y le ayudo con la botella y uno de los ramens, sentándose a un lado de la cama y sacándose las botas y los calcetines, a Kid le irritaba muchísimo cuando Patty venía a saltar a su cama con las botas puestas, así que Maka directamente no iba a molestar a Kid.

La película comenzó y ellos se pusieron a hablar y comentar.

-No entiendo por que ella le deja-dijo Maka

-Yo tampoco, esta siendo realmente histérica, y no da ninguna razón clara- dijo Kid

-Apoco que si no? -Maka miro la pantalla extrañada

Cuando la comida se acabo, Maka se recosto en la piernas de Kid poniendo su cabeza en ellas, mientras el Shinigami le cepillaba el cabello con un cepillo de Liz, le encantaba Maka con coletas, pero con el pelo suelto ganaba 10 puntos extras, era una diosa, se veía super apetecible. La chica mirando la película comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las piernas de Kid, el pistolero no le tomo importancia a esto hasta que los dedos de la chica se posaron y empezaron a mover en su entrepierna, se hizo rogar y se quedo quieto, como si no lo sintiera, pero sus intenciones y su cuerpo decían 2 cosas diferentes y cuando su erección se hizo notar Maka empezó a tocarle.

Kid no lo soporto y la levanto para darle un intenso beso sujetándola de la espalda, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando a su vez que Kid la recostaba en la cama para quedar el encima, el chico mordía sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana y ella gemía con total libertad, ahora si estaban solos y no había nada que los pudiera parar. Maka comenzó a mover sus manos en el simétrico cabello del chico, en serio sus 3 lineas completas se volvieron de un momento a otro la cosa mas sensual de Kid. El Shinigami poso su mano en la pierna de Maka, moviéndola con delicadeza de arriba a abajo, causando que las piernas de la chica se abran y la otra en su mejilla safo de los besos de Kid y de alguna manera consiguió girarlos para estar ella encima del chico, ella podía verle entero y sin ningún problema, cayendo hipnotizados los 2 por el color de los ojos del otro. La chica se acomodo en su entrepierna dura sin gabardina de por medio, solo con el contacto de sus bragas y su suave piel, Kid echo la cabeza atrás disfrutando del momento, mientras que Maka se movía y aprovechaba a abrir los botones del traje de Kid, estaba realmente excitada y no quería detenerse a besos largos o pudorosos.

Ella se echo sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo entero, disfrutando cada hueco y sector de su piel, jugando con cada cosa que su lengua encontraba. Al no poder seguir el ritmo Kid agarro su trasero con ambas manos y movió las caderas de la chica contra su bulto. Seguía repitiendo que su trasero era perfecto, ahora al tacto pleno era como tocar una nube, suave y podía hundir sus dedos en el, podría jugar con las nalgas de la chica todo el día siquisiera y nunca se aburriría. Sus manos guiaban las caderas de su novia haciendo que la intimidad de ambos se rozara y sus gemidos resonaran en toda la habitación, Kid podía sentir las bragas humedas de su novia atraves de su propio pantalón.

Maka subió hasta el cuello del Shinigami para empezar a besar su oreja y su cuello, jugando con su clavicula y mordisqueando de vez en cuando su piel, ya luego se ocuparía de la simetría, o dejaría sufrir a Kid con ello, ahora mismo no le importaba, menos si el chico estaba tan insistente, no podía contener su propia excitación de ninguna manera, los gemidos salían de su boca a montones cuando sentía lo duro y grueso de Kid contra ella y estar rozándose de esa manera era un placer inexplicable.

El Shinigami pensaba que no podía haber nada mas sexy los gemidos de Maka, si tuviera un cd de Maka gimiendo podría excitarse fácilmente solo con eso. El chico aumento la velocidad de las caderas de Maka contra las suyas y la chica tuvo que levantarse incapaz de seguir en el pecho de Kid, el pistolero la miraba y se la veía realmente deliciosa, en esa pose, gimiendo, con el cabello suelto y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella lo levanto tironeandole del cuello y comenzó a besarle, puso las manos de Kid en su ropa y ella se dedicaba a despojarlo de la suya y a desabrochar y quitar sus pantalones, Kid estaba desabrochándole la camisa cuando noto que Maka le bajo los calzoncillos, sorprendido la miro y esta comenzó a besarlo metiendo su lengua. Era la primera vez que estaba así con una chica, era natural que tuviera algo de vergüenza no? al fin y al cabo Maka lo había desnudado totalmente.

El chico procedió a quitarle la falda dejando sus bragas rosas, eran adorables, y se le veían endemoniadamente sexys. Maka quedo arriba suyo, en bragas con la camisa por debajo de sus pechos y la corbata puesta, se veía asimetrica? lógicamente, estaba partible? lógicamente, estaba hermosa? logicamente. Kid volteo a la chica en la cama quedando ella abajo, se dedico a mirarla entera, dios no podía haber nada mas lindo en el mundo, sus ojos entrecerrados con su rostro de placer, su pelo suelto, la ropa a medio sacar, sus pechos al descubierto. No eran muy grandes pero eran perfectos, sus dedos se hundían en ellos y los podía masajear a su antojo, haciendo los gemidos y gritos de la chica salir de sus hermosos labios y sus pezones rosados lo estaban volviendo loco. Kid se acerco y comenzó a lamer el primero de manera suave, para luego succionarlo y chuparlo, haciendo que la chica se moviera y tomara una de las manos de Kid para meter un dedo en su boca. Mientras Kid chupaba se ocupaba de mirar como su mano toqueteaba y jugaba con el otro pezón, pasándole el dedo alrededor, tocando las puntas, pellizcando, tirando, apretujando. Tenía unas increíbles ganas de acabarle en el pecho, es que era tan blanco y pequeño...

La rubia lo volteo y quitándose sus bragas se sentó encima del chico, Kid no podía mirar, el placer del calor y la humedad de la chica en su propia intimidad era demasiado, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y no podía concentrarse. Sintió las manos de Maka en las suyas y puso sus manos en su trasero, para que guié su movimiento, el movía a la rubia de arriba a abajo, en círculos, de un costado a otro, Maka se sentía extremadamente húmeda y caliente.

Miro hacía delante y se encontró a la rubia chupándose los dedos en un intento de no gemir tan fuerte, Kid tomo su mano y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, no quería que la chica se contuviese a o se censurara, sabía que su clítoris lo estaba gozando y quería que ella se lo demostrara. Maka comenzó a gritar de una manera casi obsena, y no podía parar, ni Kid tampoco.

-Ahhh Kid quiero...quiero hacerlo...Ah -Kid encapaz de soportar mas busco un condon en la mesa de luz y se separo de la rubia para ponerselo. La chica miraba atentamente su entrepierna.

Kid aprovecho y beso a Maka, empujándola para quedar acostada de lado a el, el empezó a besarle el cuello para que se tranquilizara, despues de todo era la primera vez de los 2. Kid comenzó a mover la punta contra el clítoris de Maka, intentando que esta se relaje un poco y lo sienta un poco mas, le encantaba, en especial cuando por su humedad se escurría. Kid se metió en Maka y esta grito de dolor

-Es-espe-pe-ra Kid...un poco...-el Shinigami paro un poco preocupado -espera que...me acostumbre. El pistolero se quedo disfrutando de la sensación del interior de su novia, estaba increíblemente húmeda y estrecha, sobre todas las cosas estrecha, y aparte caliente, le encantaba, no quería salir nunca de estar así, el tomo a la chica de la cintura -M-Mu-Muevete despacio.

Kid se movía despacio de arriba a abajo, primero un poquito nomas, y luego se fue deslizando cada vez mas hasta que quedo todo el dentro, siempre con cuidado de no ir muy fuerte, simplemente no podía dejar de gemir y suspirar en el cuello de Maka, quién aún sentía un poco de dolor, que de a poco se fue dispersando con cada estocada de Kid. El Shinigami amaba cuando estaba totalmente dentro de la chica tocando su techo, amaba moverse en círculos dentro sacándole unos pequeños gemidos de placer, que estuviera tan estrecha solo hacía la sensación mejor aún, y ni hablar del calor que sentía, se quemaba pero a la vez lo amaba.

Cuando Maka empezó a gemir de placer empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, levantando sus piernas para meterse mas adentro y tocar diferentes zonas de su interior. Maka sentía como estaba totalmente llena, le era difícil contraer sus paredes ya que tenerlo al chico dentro no facilitaba las cosas, su entrada tenía al chico moviéndose constantemente y eso le generaba un placer indescriptible a la rubia, quien cerro los ojos ante el placer de las estocadas de Kid. A cada momento Maka sentía a Kid mas duro y mas grueso dentro de ella, amaba el tenerle dentro , sus fluidos resbalavan de entre sus piernas y la entrepierna de el. Kid tomo las caderas de la chica y empezó a moverse a un ritmo mas fuerte, tocando la parte mas profunda de ella con su cabeza en cada estocada, aquella sensación era la que mas hacía gritar a la chica, además de sentir a sus paredes rodeandolo a Kid.

Maka empujo a Kid y se posiciono encima de el, siendo ella quien lo cabalgara y condujera la situación, la sensación asi era diferente, Kid llegaba mas profundo, y cada estocada que daba la tocaba y le sacaba un grito de placer, sumado a que quiso agarrarle los pechos mientras ella se movía, si seguía así no iba a durar mucho mas. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse para subir su cuerpo de arriba a abajo rápidamente, disfrutando de cada movimiento y gozandoselo, las manos de Kid en sus pechos eran un punto extra y sus dedos en sus pezones un mini orgasmo, la chica posiciono su pierna debajo de las de Kid y hizo que sus caderas vibraran en las de Kid, haciendo que el golpeara sus paredes despacito, si seguía así Maka pronto llegaría, y por como Kid temblaba imaginaba que el tambíen. La corbata de la chica bailaba con los movimientos de ambos, Kid tenía la idea de tirar de ella y besarla, pero estaba demasiado ahogado en el placer como para hacerlo, como podía ser su novia tan hermosa? como podían sus gritos de placer encantarlo tanto?

La chica se puso hacia delante de el y comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido, haciendo que Kid entrara y saliera de ella, y en cada ocasión tocara fondo, Kid la sujeto y empezó a moverla de igual manera apretujando su trasero. La chica cayo encima de Kid y este aprovecho para besar sus pechos mientras se seguía moviendo, Kid estaba a punto de acabar y Maka también, cuando ambos se empezaron a quedar sin aire y sin voz de los gritos que estaban pegando Maka llego al climax, terminando con todo, incapaz de seguir moviéndose del cansancio y del agotamiento, Kid, al mismo tiempo también llego, cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la consciencia de apoco, producto del cansancio. Maka no se podía tener tal y como estaba, así que salio de encima de Kid y se recostó al lado suyo, ninguno se podía mirar, estaban muy cansados como para eso, y muy extasiados, por que habían esperado tanto? Maka ya sentía ganas de tener a Kid dentro de nuevo.

-Kid te quiero, y también te amo muchísimo, que lo sepas -dijo la técnico de guadaña jadeando, producto del cansancio.

-Yo también te amo Maka, muchísimo -solto el Shinigami antes de quedarse dormido sintiendo como la rubia se acomodaba para dormir en su pecho.

 _ **Esta sería mi continuación lemmon de Nuevos comienzos :3**_

 _ **lo siento, no puedo poner la palabra pene, o pito, o verga, o falo, o polla, me da mucha risa, que sea mas subliminal lo hace mas sexy y no me hace morir de un ataque**_


End file.
